Wreck-Gar
This page is for the heroic Junkion Autobot. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Wreck-Gar (SG). WRECK-GAR is the leader of the Junkions, and like his people, is a walking, very powerful and all but indestructible Junkbot, i.e., a robot built of leftover mech parts, scrap metal, and junk. When he is hit by laser blasts and falls apart, he reassembles himself and keeps right on coming. His speech and attitudes are also a junkyard-like collection of languages and broadcast fragments overheard from all over the universe- scraps of TV commercials, soap opera dialogue, old song lyrics and valentine inscriptions merged with quotations from history given out of context. As WRECK-GAR might say, "Holy Mackerel, Mrs. Olson, your mountain-grown easy-listening sidekick, kimosabe, wishes you have a nice industrial-strength day. Film at eleven or not." Wreck-Gar can transform into motorcycle mode and back to robot mode continuously in battle, so that his "ruins" become his transformed mode and back again any time he takes a direct hit. In robot mode, he carries an armor axe and a decelerator laser that inhibits an enemy robot's flow of cerebral impulses. In motorcycle mode he can attain a speed of 160 mph for a distance of 100 miles. "Collect and save, collect and save." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: ::Since the movie isn't canon, the Autobots encountered the Junkions differently on the MUX. The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… :''“Transform, and ride the Junkion way! An ounce of prevention’s worth a lifetime of conventions! If I’ve only one life, let me live it as a Junkion… not as junk! Just do it!”Macrocosmic Seekers Part 3: Unending Battle MUX History: After Earth was discovered, Wreck-Gar, at the advice of Benin-Jeri, tried to keep the Junkions out of the Autobot/Decepticon war. However, when Junkion involvement became inevitable, Wreck-Gar joined the cause, signing up with the Autobots and welcoming (BUT NOT REQUIRING) other Junkions to do the same. OOC Notes The Junkions are a semi-autonomous group of Autobots, like the Dinobots. Logs thumb|Motorcycle mode Decepticon World In the Decepticon-dominated universe, Junkions are Transformers who fled Cybertron during Megatron's initial campaign of terror. A few brave/foolhardy Junkions returned to help fight the Decepticons, but most were killed, including Wreck-Gar. The remainder hide underground with the rest of the Autobots. Players Wreck-Gar is available for application. In the meantime, he is usually temped by Bzero. References Category:available ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Junkions Category:Transformers